This invention relates generally to the removal of an outer layer or covering from an underlying flat surface and is particularly directed to apparatus for removing shingles from a roof.
The removal of shingles from a roof is time-consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. Shingle removal is generally accomplished by prying up the individual shingles using a pitchfork, directing the thus removed shingles down the slope of the roof using a shovel, and preparing the roof surface for a replacement layer of shingles by either removing the nails used to attach the removed shingles or driving the nails into the roof. This work is also dangerous and exhaustive.
One attempt to facilitate the removal of shingles from a roof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,547 to Dike which describes a pair of jaw-like members inserted beneath a shingle which are displaced apart by pneumatic pressure for removing the shingle. While this approach appears to be easier than removing the individual shingles with a hammer or pitchfork, it requires the removal of each shingle individually and is thus slow and tedious.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing apparatus for removing several roof shingles at one time by severing the roof shingle attachment means, i.e., nails or an adhesive cement, over an extended portion of the roof. The roof shingle removing apparatus may be either hand-operated or power propelled in a direction either along or down the slope of the roof. The roof shingle removing apparatus is easily operated, lightweight, and highly efficient in removing roof shingles.